Eliana Randomness
by AriNLiz
Summary: This is just where I'm going to put the random Ari & Liz one-shots and drabbles that pop into my head. They could be friendship or romance, depending on what mood I'm in.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I've been writing these random little one-shots on my phone for a while and when I learned how to upload things from your phone, I decided to share them. **

**Enjoy!**

**or not…**

**your choice. **

**. . . . .**

Elizabeth Gillies had just arrived at her dressing room, when Matt stopped her.

"Liz!" Liz stopped walked and turned around. She gave Matt a questioning look.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Ari? I was going to ask her a question about something in the script today, but I can't find her." Liz frowned.

"Is she not here?" Ariana was never late, if anything, she was always early. If she was going to be late, she would let everyone know. This was odd. Matt shook his head.

"I don't think she is. I just thought I would ask you since you all are glued to the hip all the time." Liz laughed.

"No Matty, I've not heard from her. I'll text her though."

"Okay, and if you see her, tell her to find me later."

"Will do." And with that, Matt left the room. Liz pulled her phone out and opened her text messaging.

"_Alright, munchkin. You are never late. Where are you?_" She sent the message and laid back waiting for a reply. Within seconds her phone lit up. She opened the message.

"_Just got 2 set. Do u mind if I spend some time with u before rehearsal? _I need u." Liz frowned, worried now and sent back a reply.

"_Of course. I'm in my dressing room._"

Not a second after she pushed the send button, Ari walked into the room.  
"Lizzy.." Liz looked up and her and her frown instantly deepened. Ari was standing in front of her in a tshirt and sweatpants, her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, no make up, and her eyes were red and puffy. Liz immediately got up and took the smaller girl into her arms. Ariana relaxed in the embrace and buried her head in her best friend's shoulder.

"Ari..what's wrong?" Ari's eyes began to water and before she knew it, she was crying again.

"He…he.." She sighed and took a deep breath before continuing, "we broke up last night." Liz tightened her hold on the girl and pulled her closer.

"Sweetie.."

"I should of listened to you. I…I should have known he was just using me. I'm so stupid. I.." Liz pulled back and wiped some of the tears away from Ari's eyes. Liz knew the moment Ariana started dating this guy, she was going to end up getting hurt. Liz didn't trust him one bit and right now all she wanted to do was punch him in the face.

"No, sweetie, you fell in love. Everybody is a little stupid when they fall in love." Ariana said nothing and just looked up at Liz with watery brown eyes. Liz then realized how tired Ariana looked. "Did you get any sleep at all last night?" She asked, already knowing the answer. Ariana shook her head and Liz sighed. "Alright, come on." She said and pulled the girl over to the couch.

Liz laid down and pulled Ari down with her. Once they got laid down, she pulled a blanket over them both. Ari looked up to say something, but Liz kissed her forehead and shushed her.

"No talking. We have a long day of rehearsal ahead of us and you need to rest up." She said, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her closer. Ari sighed and rested her head on the other girl's chest.

"Thanks, Lizzy."

"Always... Now, shut up and sleep." She mumbled. And Ariana did, falling asleep not long after with a small smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**. . . . . **

"Hello?" Ariana mumbled into her phone with a mouth full of fries.

"We've been caught." She heard from the other end of the phone. Ariana swallowed her fries before speaking this time.

"What, no 'hi, honey how are you?' Or 'oh, Ari! I've missed you!' or anything just 'we've been caught'?" Liz rolled her eyes from the other side of the phone, but a small smile appeared on her face at her girlfriend.

"Sorry sweetie, you know I've missed you a lot, it's just I was just on Twitter and…what in the world are you eating?"

"Fries," she said, shoving another in her mouth before continuing, "anyway, what do you mean we've been caught?"

"Get on your computer and go to Tumblr and type in 'Eliana.'" Ariana's face scrunched up.

"Eliana? What in the world are you talking ab-"

"Just do it." Liz said cutting her off.

"But Lizzy! My computer is all the way upstairs and-" Liz once again cut her of.

"Arrrriiiiiii." She whined. Ariana groaned and stood up.

"Okay, okay. Fine, I'm going." She got up, leaving her fries behind, and headed up the steps to her room. She grabbed her laptop and sat on her bed. "I miss you, Lizzy.." She said quietly. She heard a low sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I miss you more, beautiful." Liz replied just as quietly. Ariana let out a small smile at the last word and started typing on her computer. The "Eliana" tag results popped up and Ariana let out a little gasp at all of the photos and text posts about them. "Woah."

"Are you looking through the tag results?" Ariana nodded, but then realized Liz couldn't see her.

"Uh huh...I thought we were doing fairly well at keeping us a secret." She said with a small giggle. She couldn't help but feel a little giddy about so many people thinking her and her girlfriend were perfect for each other.

"What are we going to do?!" Liz said with slight panic in her voice.

"Lizzy, chill. They don't have legit proof that we're dating. We're still in the clear." Liz sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said scrolling down the page. She grinned. "They think we'd make a cute couple." Ariana giggled.

"Well of course! We're the perfect couple!" Liz smiled.

"Indeed we are. We still should do something to try and turn them away though. We can't let the public know just yet. We still work for Nickelodeon." Ariana nodded and opened up her Twitter.

"I got this."

"Ari…what are you going to-"

"Shhhhh." She said typing. A moment later she appreciated her work and nodded to herself. "Okay, check your Twitter."

Liz opened up Twitter and grinned.

_ArianaGrande: catching up with LizGillies #imisshersomuch #everybodythinkswerelesbians #werenot 3_

"Ari, you do realize this is probably just gonna wire them up even more, right?" Ariana giggled.

"Probably, but hey I tried!" Liz grinned again and rolled her eyes, hit retweet, and sent a little reply. She'd deal with it later. Right now though, she had other plans. She looked around to make sure she was alone before focusing back on her phone call.

"Sooo uh," she said casually, "what are you wearing?"


	3. Chapter 3

**. . . . . **

"Liz? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Liz ignored Ariana and walked straight into her house and started pacing. Ariana frowned.

"You're gonna walk a hole into my carpet," she walked over to Liz and put her hands on her shoulders, stopping her, "Lizzy. Talk to me."

Liz looked up at Ariana with tears beginning to well up in her eyes, which Ariana instantly began wiping away.

"Ari," her voice was so quiet that Ariana had to move closer to hear her clearly, "What happens now?"

Ariana looked up at Liz with a puzzled expression on her face. "What do you mean?" Liz sighed and began pacing again.

"I mean, it's over Ari. Victorious is over. And now you have to go film a movie in Canada and then you have Sam and Cat coming up. And your album is coming together. I'm going to have to go back home to Jersey to spend time with family and work on things of my own. I'm scared. We haven't been separated like this in a such a long time and we weren't even dating then!" Ariana's own eyes started to water after that.

The gang had just found out a few days ago that they wouldn't be coming back for another season of Victorious and Liz had been kind of distant ever since. Ariana had be patiently waiting for her to come and talk to her.

"Lizzy.." She walked over and pulled the shaky girl into her arms. "Do you…do you wanna break up…?" She whispered the last part. Liz's eyes widened and she pulled herself out of Ariana's arms.

"NO. No baby, not all. I'm just scared is all. I've never been in a long distance relationship before." She said and it was her turn to wipe the tears out of Ariana's eyes.

Ariana breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around Liz again. "Then, I think we can do it. I have faith in us. I love you so much, Lizzy."

Liz smiled slightly and buried her face in Ariana's neck. "I love you too, baby. I can't…I cant lose you."

Ariana's arms tightened around her. "You aren't going to. You're stuck with me forever Elizabeth Gillies."

Liz sighed and looked up at Ari, "Promise?" Ariana pulled Liz even closer to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I promise."

**. . . . .**

**This was a prompt I received. I hope I did it justice. :) **

**If you have a prompt in mind, let me know and I'll see what I can do. **


	4. Chapter 4

. . . . .

"I can't believe you managed to fall on and hurt your knee three times today." Ariana giggled as she helped Liz back into their room and onto her bed.

Liz frowned, "It's not funny! It really hurts." She whined and laid back on the bed.

Ariana giggled again at Liz's whining before grabbing the ice pack and the bucket of ice off of the bed.

"That's why we got this on the way up." She said going over to the sink and pouring some ice into the ice pack and walking back over to her best friend. "Scoot up farther into the bed and hand me that pillow."

Liz grumbled, but did as she was told. Ariana lifted up Liz's leg carefully and put the pillow under it. Liz winced.

"Fuck, that hurt." Ariana frowned.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy. Want me to kiss it and make it better?" Liz pouted.

"Yes.." Her breath hitched a moment later when she actually felt Ariana's breath on her leg, placing a soft kiss on her swollen knee.

"Feel better?" Ariana murmured pulling away. Liz nodded slowly still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

Ariana smiled and grabbed the ice pack. She took a deep breath before carefully sitting the ice pack on Liz's knee. Liz winced again. "Ari!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Ariana mumbled before the ice pack sat on Liz's knee completely. Liz relaxed and let her head drop back on her pillow. "Maybe you should see a doctor."

Liz's frown deepened, "No I hate doctors."

"Alright, I think you'll be okay. Keep your leg elevated and iced. If it isn't better in a few days, we are taking a trip to the doctor though." She said getting up and walked over to her bed.

Liz groaned but nodded. "Hey, Ari."

Ariana turned and looked at her, "Yeah?"

"Thanks." Ariana grinned and laid down.

"Anytime, Lizzy."


	5. Chapter 5

**. . . . .**

It was a gloomy Tuesday when Ariana and Liz decided to stay inside and watch movies all day. They had just finished their second movie when Ariana ended up on Twitter. As she was scrolling through her timeline, something in particular got her eye.

"Liz?"

Liz looked up from her phone, where she too had been scrolling through Twitter, "Yeah?"

Ariana grinned, "what exactly is a "Lizbian"?"

Liz turned a lovely dark shade of red and turned her head, "Oh, uh, I don't know.."

Ariana laughed, "Oh, you totally know. And if you won't tell me, I can always Google it." She opened up google in her phone and started typing.

Liz's eyes widened and she groaned, "Ariiii. No." But it was too late. Ariana had already found out the meaning.

"A Lizbian is a girl who loves the actor/singer Liz Gillies. Lizbians differ from her other fanbase "Gillians" in that they support not only her career, but her bangin body as well," Ariana laughed out loud and stopped reading, looking over at Liz, who was now as red as a tomato, "Bangin' body."

"Stooooop it." Liz whined and hid her face.

Ariana grinned, "it's true though."

Liz looked up at her with a confused look on her face, "what is?"

Ariana moved closer to the girl and moved onto her lap. She put her arms around her neck. "That you have a bangin' body."

Liz blushed again, but allowed a sly grin to appear on her face, "oh yeah?"

Ariana nodded and rested her forehead against the other girl's. "Yeah. I do appreciate it quite a bit."

Liz swallowed and wrapped her arms around her waist."So does this make you a Lizbian?" She whispered barely brushing her lips against Ariana's.

"Definitely." Ariana whispered before closing what little distance was left and capturing her girlfriend's lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
